1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to physical rehabilitation technology, and more particularly to a limb rehabilitation and training system for use in medical rehabilitation or exercise training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional limb rehabilitation and training system, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is known. This system is invented by the present invention, and patented in Taiwan under Taiwan Patent No. 1354550, entitled “Rehabilitation and training system and its control method”. This design of limb rehabilitation and training system 10 comprises a multi-axis robotic arm 11, a position adjustment mechanism 12, a movable base 13, and a control system 14. The multi-axis robotic arm 11 is a combination of robotic arms having 8 degrees of freedom.
The aforesaid prior art limb rehabilitation and training system 10 uses the multi-axis robotic arm 11 to perform rehabilitation or training exercises, such as lifting, expanding or rotating the user's shoulder/thigh, upper limb/knee joint, forearm/calf, palm/sole or wrist/ankle joint.
The aforesaid prior art limb rehabilitation and training system 10 can achieve remarkable results in helping the user undergo limb rehabilitation or sports training, but there is still room for improvement:
1. After installation, the aforesaid prior art limb rehabilitation and training system 10 can simply be applied to train one single arm of the user, for example, as illustrated, the limb rehabilitation and training system 10 is simply applicable to the user's right arm, not rapidly adjustable for treating the user's left arm, and therefore this design of limb rehabilitation and training system 10 cannot be used in the most efficient way.
2. The multi-axis robotic arm 11 of the limb rehabilitation and training system 10 is disposed close to the back of the user's head, and the user's head can strike the multi-axis robotic arm 11 accidentally when the user expands the shoulders or arms. Thus, the user may feel fear and dare not use the limb rehabilitation and training system 10.
3. The limb rehabilitation and training system 10 must use the front three arm segments of the multi-axis robotic arm to adjust and to position the position of the user's shoulder joint. Thus, the operation is inconvenient. Further, the user's shoulder joint can easily be moved away from the set accurate position during rehabilitation or training exercises, lowering the shoulder joint, elbow joint, wrist joint or arm rehabilitation effects, and resulting in a secondary joint injury.
4. The aforesaid prior art limb rehabilitation and training system 10 does not has means for pulling stiffened joint apart, and thus the important joint mobilization in rehabilitation must be performed by a physiatrist or a physical therapist personally.